Caiu do céu
by The Frog Prince
Summary: Ela não era humana, tampouco um anjo. Mas ainda sim, o amava! Como o anime deveria ter terminado XD
1. Introdução

_Cuide bem do seu anjo. Era com uma voz doce me dizendo isso todas as noites, que eu me preocupava..._

* * *

Aquela noite estava sendo deveras estranha. Tomoki não conseguia dormir, não conseguia para de pensar no que acontecera algumas horas atrás. Sem aviso, ou aparentemente sem motivo algum, havia sido beijado por Ikarus. Não conseguia entender o porque daquilo, talvez estava deixando atordoado, a ponto de não conseguir pregar o olho. Mas fingia estar dormindo, uma vez que Ikarus estava ao seu lado. E porque ficara tão assustado com aquilo? Estaria sentindo algo por ela? Tantas dúvidas permeavam seus pensamentos, que decidiu resolver aquilo de uma vez. Abriu os olhos, procurando Ikarus na escuridão daquela casa.

"Mestre, aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece preocupado."

Ikarus parecia aflita, um tanto inquieta. Tomoki levantou-se, e estendeu a mão para sua Angeloid. Fez sinal para que ela senta-se ao seu lado, e ela o obedeceu.

"Ikarus, eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa... porque fez aquilo? Por acaso, você sente algo por mim?"

Ela abaixou o olhar, havia corado igual a um morango. Suas mãos ficaram tremulas, não sabia o que dizer. Segurou então, a mão de seu master, e olhou em seus olhos.

"Mestre, eu não sei o que sinto. Apenas desejo ficar ao seu lado, me sinto tão solitária quando você está distante, ou mesmo quando está dormindo. Meu mundo sem você é muito solitário."

Tomoki sentiu seu coração acelerar. Sentiu-se amado, e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoado. Finalmente uma garota havia se declarado, ainda que indiretamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma Angeloid, uma não humana. A razão do fim dos seus dias de paz. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar no quão bem ela lhe fez, nos dias divertidos que passaram juntos.

"Mestre, está tudo bem?" Ikarus havia se aproximado demais, praticamente com seu rosto colado ao de Tomoki. Ambos enrubesceram mais um pouco.

"Ikarus, me prometa uma coisa. A partir deste momento, não me chame mais de mestre, me chame pelo nome, tudo bem?"

Ikarus consentiu com a cabeça, aproximou-se do ouvido de Tomoki, e disse o seu nome em um sussuro. Tomoki tremeu; o simples fato de sentir a respiração (Angeloids respiram?) de Ikarus em seu pescoço já o deixaram desarmado.

"Ikarus, eu fico realmente feliz com os seus sentimentos. Mas veja bem, eu sou uma pessoa desprezível, um pervertido que fica tentando a todo custo olhar as calcinhas ou os peitos das outras garotas, e vivo apanhando por causa disso. Você merece alguém que irá lhe tratar bem."

Tomoki tentou levantar-se, mas Ikarus o segurava pela mão. Ela o encarava, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Tomoki, eu sei de todos os seus defeitos, também tenho os meus. Mas mesmo assim, você me trata bem, você me dá conforto, e me ensina como posso ser mais humana. Não existe outra pessoa que me trate melhor do que você, Tomo? ki. E se você gosta tanto assim de peitos..." Ikarus puxou Tomoki pelo braço, colocando a cabeça dele entre os seus seios. "Eles são todos seus, Tomoki. Desde que prometa nunca se afastar de mim."

Tomoki naquele momento teve uma pequena hemorragia nasal. Sentia que estava mesmo nos braços de uma garota de verdade. Eram macios, e enormes, pensava ele. Até o momento em que voltou a pensar na verdadeira natureza dela. Sentiu-se culpado, perdido. Que rumo tomar agora? Que resposta dar a ela?

Tomoki se afastou e então levantou-se, e quase sem forças, deu apenas um "desculpe" a ela. Vestiu a primeira roupa que viu, e saiu de casa. Ikarus estava sentada no mesmo lugar, já não contendo mais as lágrimas. Dentro da sua cabeça, procurava motivos para sua rejeição. Nymph ouvia tudo do telhado, impassível. Sua missão ali era outra, de levar a Rainha Uranus de volta, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se aflita com tal situação. Tomoki a tratara bem sempre, e não se conformava por ela ter rejeitado Ikarus. Decidiu, apesar de um tanto contrariada, tentar resolver a situação. Levantou voo, e foi atrás de Tomoki, descendo a frente dele após alguns metros.

"O que ela te fez? Ela não foi uma boa garota? Porque você a rejeita desse jeito? Ela pode não ser humana, mas graças a você, ela age como um. Já pude perceber que apenas perto de você, ela consegue ser feliz. Você não sabe, mas ela carrega um passado amargo e cheio de cicatrizes, e ao invés de fazê-la feliz, você a magoa ainda mais! Eu a conheço a muito tempo, e nunca a vi desse modo. Nem tão feliz quanto antes, e nem tão triste quanto agora. Você é mesmo um inseto, Tomoki."

Nymph estava realmente zangada. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com o reflexo da lua cheia daquela noite. Seu corpo tremia, seus olhos já estava carregados d'água.

"Se não a quer fazer feliz, então afaste-se dela de uma vez."

Tomoki continuou em seu caminho, sem dizer uma única palavra a Nymph. Ela então, dirigiu-se para dentro, onde Ikarus estava.

Tomoki continuava a caminhar sem rumo, margeando o rio que corta a cidade. Sem perceber, acabou chegando ao "acampamento" de Sugata-senpai. Para sua surpresa, ele ainda estava acordado. Eram quase 2 da manhã.

"Tomoki, o que faz aqui a essa hora?" Perguntava o veterano, enquanto arrumava alguns livros sobre a mesa colocada a céu aberto.

Tomoki encarava seu amigo Eishirou, porém, sem vontade de lhe contar o que aconteceu. Chegou a continuar a sua caminhada, mas foi interrompido pelo "golpe fatal" de seu amigo de cabelos brancos.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, qual delas está lhe perturbando. Sohara com certeza não deixaria você sair no meio de uma conversa assim, na calada da noite. Nymph não é tão próxima assim, a ponto de lhe deixar perturbado como está. Só resta então..." antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, Tomoki retornava para perto, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

"Sente-se, Tomoki. Vou preparar um chá para bebermos, isto deve acalmá-lo"

Eishirou dirigiu-se para dentro da tenda, afim de buscar alguns materiais. Tomoki inclinava-se para trás na cadeira, contemplando o céu. Lembrou-se então dos sonhos que tinha desde menino, pensando no quanto isso havia mudado a sua vida. Foram os sonhos que mandaram Ikarus até ele. E o que ela afinal significava em seu coração. Um turbilhão de pensamentos o deixava ainda mais confuso e atordoado. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, inclusive, de que nunca a havia visto sorrindo naturalmente. Seria ele capaz de fazê-la sorrir assim?

O som de seus pensamentos só fora interrompido por Eishirou, ao colocar os copos sobre a mesa. Ele parecia estar preocupado. Sentou-se de frente a Tomoki, e enquanto pegava um dos copos, sorriu:

"Conte-me Tomoki, o que houve entre você e Ikarus? Por acaso, você a agarrou?"

Tomoki riu, afinal, era conhecido justamente por sair agarrando garotas, ou pelo menos, se esforçava para isso. Mas a situação já beirava o contrário.

Após ouvir atentamente toda a história, Eishirou levantou-se da mesa, retirou seu celular do bolso e começou a discar.

"Para quem está ligando a essa hora? Tomoki estava entrando em pânico.

Eishirou ignorou o comentário, enquanto do outro lado da linha, alguém atendia o telefone.

"Mikako, preciso de sua ajuda."

Tão rápido quanto ligou, a ligação foi encerrada. Após alguns minutos, um carro preto havia chegado ao acampamento de Sugata. Era Mikako, acompanhada por seus seguranças.

Ela desceu do carro lentamente, com aquele mesmo sorriso levemente perverso no rosto como sempre. Tomoki estremeceu, afinal, o que essa maluca líder do conselho estudantil estava fazendo ali, a essa hora?

"Ei-kun, espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter me acordado a essa hora."

Mikako Satsukitane, a líder do conselho estudantil e descendente do clã Satsukitane, era uma garota incrivelmente bela, de longos cabelos arroxeados e seios imensos. Mas se havia algo que chamava muito a atenção nela, além da beleza, era o senso de humor cítrico, principalmente no que envolvia Tomoki.

Essa era o seu grande temor.

"Essa garota vai me matar", pensou ele.

Eishirou pediu a Mikako que se sentasse, e ouvisse a história de Tomoki.

"Tomoki, ela é muito mais experiente nisso do que eu, creio que é a pessoa ideal para ajudá-lo". Dizia ele, enquanto se dirigia para dentro da tenda.

Tomoki mais uma vez contou a sua história. Mikako ouviu tudo atenciosamente, ora sorrindo, ora com uma expressão preocupada. Ao final, ela olhou no fundo dos olhos de Tomoki, que já se sentia exageradamente desconfortável com a situação. Ela levantou-se, e foi para dentro da tenda onde Eishirou estava. Conversaram rapidamente, e ambos saíram. Ambos sentaram-se a mesa, de frente para Tomoki. Estavam olhando friamente para o pobre garoto pervertido.

Mikako levantou-se, batendo as mãos contra a mesa.

"Tomoki, o que ela significa pra você, afinal? Retire esses pensamentos da sua cabeça, sobre ela ser humana ou não. Ela é uma garota, e uma garota linda. Eu vejo que você a trata diferente, principalmente com relação à Sohara, ou a mim. Então pense com carinho quanto a isso, ela não é do tipo que fingiria que gosta de alguém. Desde que a conhecemos, ela amadureceu bastante, graças a você. E creio que se você não sentisse nada por ela, não ficaria tão perturbado assim. Eu acho que você deveria pensar apenas um pouquinho sobre isso, e chegar a conclusão do óbvio! Agora eu irei para a sua casa, quero conversar com ela. Me dê uma hora, e pode voltar pra casa. Eu confio em você, Sakurai-kun."

Antes de partir, Mikako dirigiu-se para perto de Eishirou e lhe sussurou algumas palavras ao ouvido, a ponto de deixá-lo todo corado. Em seguida, entrou em seu carro e partiu. Eishirou parecia bastante perturbado com o que ouvira ao pé do ouvido, e pigarreando um pouco, servia-se de outro copo de chá.

Tomoki refletia em silencio sobre tudo o que ouvira de sua veterana, sempre sob o olhar atento de Eishirou.

Enquanto isso, Mikako chegava a casa de Tomoki. Nymph estava do lado de fora, sentada no degrau de entrada; e esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver Mikako chegando.

"Ela está chorando desde que o besouro saiu, e disse que prefere ficar sozinha."

Mikako apenas sorriu, e entrou na casa. Procurou em alguns cômodos, até encontrar Ikarus no quarto de Tomoki, deitada na cama, abraçada a uma camiseta dele. Mikako sentou-se ao lado dela, e ficou começou a acariciar os cabelos da amiga. Apenas depois de muitos minutos, Ikarus resolveu falar algo.

As palavras ainda sim, não saiam direito, misturavam-se as lágrimas a todo momento. Mikako apenas sorria, como se já soubesse cada palavra a ser dita pela Angeloid. Ikarus se levantou, e a abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, Ikarus-chan. Sakurai-kun é um bom garoto, mas está apenas confuso. Acho que nunca nenhuma garota havia se declarado pra ele antes."

"Mas e se essa garota não for humana?" Replicava Ikarus, debruçada sobre o colo de Mikako.

Mikako sorriu, e mais uma vez, acariciava aqueles longos cabelos rosados.

"Não se preocupe, Ei-kun está com ele, e não vai deixá-lo tomar a decisão errada. E se ele tomar, vai se ver comigo!"

Naquele momento, Mikako ria sarcasticamente, do mesmo modo que fazia quando aprontava alguma pra cima do pobre Tomoki. Enquanto isso, Tomoki deixava o acampamento, na companhia de Eishirou. O céu começava a se fechar, algumas nuvens pesadas anunciavam que a chuva estava por vir.

Não demorou muito para que os dois fossem pegos por uma tempestade de ventos fortíssimos.

Na casa de Tomoki, todos já se preocupavam com tal fato, afinal, Eishirou morava em uma barraca, ao lado de um rio. Já começaram então, a temer pelo pior. Meia hora depois, Eishirou chegou à casa, sozinho. Estava encharcado, e esgotado. Mikako o acudiu na entrada, e logo já perguntou:

"Onde está o besouro?" Eishirou mal conseguia falar, estava esgotado da corrida. Conseguiu apenas dizer "rio" e acabou desmaiando nos braços de Mikako.

Ikarus abriu as suas asas rapidamente, e voando em velocidade super sônica, foi em direção ao rio, procurar por Tomoki. Ainda estava perturbada, a ponto de não conseguir localizá-lo com seus sensores. Voltou a chorar, desta vez, culpando-se pelo incidente com seu amado mestre. Foi no instante em que teve a ideia de utilizar a sua corrente para puxá-lo, uma vez que ela ainda os mantinha conectados. Puxava-a então ferozmente, até que enfim, conseguiu tirá-lo do fundo das águas. Estava inconsciente, mas aparentemente, ainda vivia.

Já era de manhã, os raios de sol perturbavam os seus olhos. Tomoki então acordou, viu-se no meio de uma floresta, deitado no colo de sua Angeloid. Já não se sentia mais a vontade em usar esse termo, afinal, ela era mais humana do que isso.

"Ikarus... bom dia! Você que me salvou? Obrigado!" Ela estava com os olhos cheios d'água, com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

"Você despertou... que bom. Nunca mais me preocupe desse jeito. E me desculpe por ontem a noite, eu assustei você, não foi? E não precisa me agradecer, eu lhe salvarei mil vezes se for preciso... porque... porque eu te amo!"

Tomoki nada respondeu. Apenas levantou-se, estendendo as mãos para Ikarus. Assim que ela se levantou, ele a abraçou, e deu-lhe um demorado e apaixonado beijo.

Ambos começaram a caminhar pela margem do rio, de volta pra casa. Ikarus agarrada ao seu braço, estava feliz.

Passaram pela barraca de Eishirou, que milagrosamente estava inteira após a tempestade da noite anterior.

Lá, encontraram Eishirou, Mikako e Nymph. Mikako aproximou-se dos dois, e sorrindo disse:

"Sakurai-kun, cuide bem dela. E não a faça chorar. Você sabe como meu pai tem apreço por ela, e eu também; se a magoar, matamos você! E venham comer, o café está pronto!" Da forma como estavam despreocupados, Tomoki logo presumiu que Nymph havia utilizado seus sensores e descobriu os dois ilesos, logo, os demais ficaram despreocupados.

Naquele instante, pouco importava o futuro, apenas queria aproveitar aquela calmaria temporária.

* * *

_CONTINUA. _

_Confesso que me surpreendi com o poder desta série. Li o mangá e assisti a primeira temporada do anime em apenas dois dias, e já estou aqui escrevendo *risos escandalosos a La Mikako* Espero que eu tenha forças pra continuar! Então, até a próxima!_


	2. Calmaria

**Ohayou, minna-san! Cá estou eu de volta, com o 2º capítulo da minha fic. Desta vez, um capítulo bem curtinho, intitulado "Calmaria". As provas estão chegando, então devo atrasar um pouco para publicar os próximos. Acabei relendo o capítulo anterior, e mudei algumas coisas, como poderão notar rs. Também comecei a escrever o nome da Ikaros corretamente (me perdoem por esta falha). Espero q apreciem a leitura ;D**

* * *

****_Naquela noite, afundando no meio do rio, eu sonhei que um anjo vinha me socorrer. Quando acordei, eu tive a certeza que esse anjo era você..._

* * *

Todos estavam sentados à mesa, saboreando seu café da manhã. Tomoki ainda estava com as roupas úmidas, queria ir rapidamente pra casa, tomar um banho e vestir algo seco. Ikaros (Nota do autor: perdão pela falha crítica, a escrita correta do nome dela é com "O", e não "U") sorria, de forma natural, algo que deixou a todos muito surpresos. Ela estava feliz, até mesmo quem não a conhecia poderia notar. Seu rosto emanava luz, seus olhos brilhavam, e seu sorriso era contagiante, todos os sintomas de uma garota apaixonada.

Graças a isso, todos estavam mais calmos. Até certo ponto, já que Nymph resmungou algo sobre "Espere só até a Sohara saber disso..."

Tomoki engoliu a seco após o comentário. Já pensava no pior, em ser morto com aqueles golpes assassinos de karatê. Sohara Mitsuki era uma amiga de infância de Tomoki, uma garota linda, com cabelos castanhos e seios que pareciam crescer a cada dia mais. Nutria uma paixão secreta por Tomoki, mas jamais havia dito isso a ele. Também era conhecida na escola como a garota que desferia socos mortais, especialmente eu seu amigo tarado. Para a sorte (ou azar) de Tomoki, ela estava viajando com sua mãe. Voltaria apenas na próxima semana, o que daria a ele algum tempo para pensar no que dizer e como dizer tudo a ela. Ou de fugir para o mais longe que pudesse.

Após algum tempo, todos resolveram ir pra casa, exceto Nymph, que a pedido de Sugata, continuaria no acampamento. Aquele jovem casal apaixonado seguia pelas margens do rio, em direção ao centro da cidade de Sorami. Não falavam muito, ainda não sabiam direito como reagir daqui pra frente. Todas as angústias, dúvidas e indecisões possíveis tomavam conta de suas mentes. Tomoki estava preocupado; como deveria agir de agora em diante? Como deveria agir com relação à Ikaros, Sohara e Nymph? Será que conseguiria deixar de tentar espiar as garotas no banho? (Nota do autor #2: IMPOSSÍVEL!). Tais pensamentos o deixaram com uma expressão negativa, algo que preocupara a sua companheira.

Ikaros abriu suas asas, abraçou Tomoki e levantou voo. Chegaram a uma altura considerável, onde era possível ter uma bela vista da cidade. Ela dizia que não devia se preocupar, pois também tinha preocupações, medos e aquela insegurança que pairava no coração de Tomoki. Mas tudo ficaria bem, pois agora estavam juntos, e que não havia mudado seus planos. Faria seu mestre feliz, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Deu-lhe então um beijo demorado, apaixonado, e voou em direção à casa de Tomoki.

A casa estava vazia, não haviam vestígios do que ocorrera noite passada. Suspeitaram então que a presidente e Eishirou limparam tudo antes de voltar ao acampamento. Tomoki estava ansioso para tomar um banho quente. Entrou no banheiro, e quase esquecendo-se de tirar a roupa, mergulhou na banheira. Estava exausto, precisava recuperar um pouco suas forças. Após alguns minutos, Ikaros adentrou o banheiro, nua. De dentro da banheira, Tomoki apenas afundou. Pensou em esbravejar com ela, como havia feito anteriormente, numa situação parecida.

Mas não dessa vez. Se ela quisesse ser encarada como uma humana, então seria. Naquele momento, pela primeira vez, ele viu como Ikaros ela realmente linda. Seu corpo era alto, esguio e delicado. Ikaros sentou-se a borda da banheira, olhando para Tomoki da mesma maneira gentil de sempre. De perto, ele pôde sentir o cheiro adocicado de sua pele branca. Aqueles olhos verde-escuros o olhavam profundamente, quase penetrando no seu subconsciente. Não se sentia intimado, ao contrário, era muito bom tê-la ali, o observando daquela forma. Pela primeira vez, Tomoki sentiu-se verdadeiramente amado. E pretendia retribuir tudo aquilo, da maneira que ela merecia.

Tomoki levantou-se repentinamente, declamando a Ikaros sua vontade, e olhando nos olhos dela, lhe prometera ser o melhor que pudesse, e a faria feliz. Era o que ela e todos esperavam. Inclusive ele.

* * *

**E terminamos por aqui. No próximo episódio de Dragon Ball Z ... ops... digo, no próximo capítulo, bom ainda não tenho tanta certeza do que farei. Mas já tenho algumas idéias XD**

**See ya!**


End file.
